


Q/Irene

by PendrickLocked



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendrickLocked/pseuds/PendrickLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Might come up with a better title, but maybe not.<br/>Cute little bit of Irene and Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q/Irene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedominatrixofengland.tumblr.com (My Irene)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thedominatrixofengland.tumblr.com+%28My+Irene%29).



> Note: I've written longer paragraphs in school, but this was cute and I got the muse one night, while I couldn't sleep. How you like the little bit of cuteness between Q and Irene.

“Darling, please come to bed,” Irene said, dancing her fingers over the top of his laptop.

“Alright my dearest, as you wish,” Q replied, closing his laptop and standing up, taking Irene's hand as he went, letting her lead him to the bedroom.

Once they arrived, Q started undressing, as did Irene. “You look lovely,” Irene whispered lightly, running her hands over his bare chest.

“As do you, my love,” he replied, reaching behind her to undo her bra before sliding it down her arms and tossing it aside. “Now, I hope you'll forgive me, and I do love you no matter what, but I'm not really in the mood for sex tonight.”

“It's alright darling, neither am I really, but I still love you,” she said. “I'm quite tired, it's been a long day.”

“Alright, goodnight my darling,” he said, kissing her and climbing onto the bed.

“Goodnight honey,” she said, returning the kiss before following him onto the bed. Within moments, the two of them were asleep. Q reached out and pulled Irene into his arms, holing her to him. Irene smiled in her sleep and put her hand over his, pulling it slightly tighter around her and bringing it closer to her heart.

It was going to be a good night.


End file.
